Murders worhty a god
by Gnecco
Summary: Murders and missing people have been appearing in Norway, this cought the interest of Loki, A Norse god. Loke x Nøkken / Loki x the Neck


**Quick edit! Nøkken is the Nordic name for The Neck / Nix, a water spirit.. he is often seen as a white horse aswell, and we all know how much Loki likes Horses. and I will leave Nøkken's looks for you to image o/**  
_It was 1982, Norway._  
_The country was silent and peaceful, though missing had been occurring all over the country. People disappearing and never seen again. People tried looking, but they all seemed to give up. __Some bodies were found later on, maybe after a week, a year.. Always different, but they were always in the water, assumed drowned. By a person or accident, That were never cleared up._

Deep inside the forest a violin sound could be heard, it was playing softly through the whole forest. Anyone who heard it would follow the sound, but never seen again. A man with black hair wearing green clothes appeared before the river, looking at the other man playing; Nøkken. His music was lovely, but as soon as he saw this black haired man he stopped playing and appeared in front of him. "Who are you; does my music not speak to you?" Nøkken seemed displeased with the other man. The man smiled to him "I admire your music, and your work. I am Loki of Åsgard" Loki said, and looked at Nøkken with a grin. Nøkken seemed surprised "Loki? Brother of Thor?" Nøkken said, but before he could do anything else, Loki pinned him to a tree "Don't you EVER bring up his name! He's not my brother!" Loki had anger in his eyes.

Nøkken didn't want to anger this man, he was a god after all "I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea.." He wanted to move, but Loki was.. Still not moving.

He kept him pinned to the tree, just looking at him in silence before finally breaking it, "I've gotten to hear about your lovely work lately, shame no one else knows it's you" Loki said while slowly gazing upon Nøkken's body. Nøkken were unsure of what to do, he did not dare to defy him. "Is.. there anything I can help you with, my good sir?" Nøkken said with an unsure tone in his voice, not knowing what to expect from Loki.

"Why yes, there is. I've been watching you for a while, all the things you've done. And that lovely horse shape of yours. Is there any way you could help me with my little problem? Not that you much of a choice" he said as he slowly glided his hand down to Nøkken's crouch. Nøkken looked surprised, but didn't do anything against it. He understood very well what Loki meant, Nøkken was in no place to displease the god and simply let him do as he wished. He knew he couldn't _die_ from this.

Loki saw that he didn't resist and a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned his face in for a kiss. As their lips met, Nøkken didn't kiss back but let Loki do as he wished. Loki grabbed his hair hard as he continued to kiss him, his hands slowly opened his pants and he slid his hand under his underwear.  
Nøkken felt a bit surprised by Loki's warm hands, his touch felt nice, he couldn't help but to let out a small moan in the kiss, giving Loki entrance with his tongue. Loki's tongue slipped into Nøkken's mouth, slowly exploring his mouth before playing with his tongue. Nøkken couldn't help but to play back, but let Loki be the dominant one in the game. It was hard to resist him when Loki was in his pants doing his business.

Loki broke the kiss only for a minute to remove Nøkken's shirt, then he moved right back into the kiss, not really caring if Nøkken had anything to say to this. Nøkken on the other hand had started to enjoy this, he was always so lonely, he wanted friends but they always died. Loki was a god, he couldn't die from anything Nøkken did. He got a bit too into it as he sled his arms up around Loki's neck, Loki smirked and broke the kiss "enjoying ourselves, are we?" he grinned and went down to kiss his neck. A small blush appeared on Nøkken as he let out yet another sweet moan. Loki removed Nøkken's pants and started pleasing him; his lips slowly kissed their way down to his collarbone.

Nøkken was hard now, he did enjoy this a bit too much, he had to admit that. Loki unzipped his pants and made Nøkken go to his knees. "Kneel before me and do as I command.." a big smirk grew on his face, Squeezing his eyes shut, Nøkken shuddered when the heavy cock entered his mouth. He felt like vomiting but resisted the urge, clamping down aggressively on his gag reflex when the bitter head of Loki's leaking erection pushed abruptly between his lips. The musky smell of Loki's arousal filled his nostrils and Nøkken flinched when fingers played along his jawline.

Loki began to thrust, fucking him down his throat with pent-up brutality that had Nøkken coughing and sputtering until spit ran down his chin. And he could feel those evil green eyes eating him. He didn't want to miss a second of that gorgeous mouth accepting his cock.  
All this made Loki cum into Nøkken's mouth, holding him still so he was forced to swallow. Loki didn't remove his eyes from him, enjoying Nøkken's eyes looking up at him way too much.

Loki backed off, it was enough now.. he zipped his pants up again "I'll be back for more, one time for every person you'll take, or have taken. And don't try to escape me.." Loki licked his lips "I'll always find you"

**END OF THIS CHAPTER o/ I am quite pleased with this one.. I do say Nøkken, I prefer the Norwegian name for him a lot more than The Neck / Nix. Since they're both sort of from Norway I thought why not.. but I prefer Loki over Loke.** _**tell me if you'd prefer me to call him The Neck next chapter, and I will. **_**hope it's still okso yes, next would be Loki coming back for more so I don't need another intro since I suck at that.  
K I'll stop with the long outro. I have no idea when I'll do the next chapter, I have some other ideas in my head..  
**


End file.
